Una tarde lluviosa
by IsaSenpai
Summary: Una tormenta deja atrapado a Veigar bajo un árbol y alguien muy juguetona lo asecha.
**League of legends © Riot Games**

Se sentía patético, estúpido e inferior. El maestro del mal, atrapado en una tormenta bajo un árbol. Apenas había estado regresando a su hogar tras un largo y exhaustivo día en la liga, se vio atrapado en este problema. ¿Por qué no caminar bajo la lluvia? Si hay algo que odia Veigar es empaparse, no sólo su ropa quedaría arruinada si no que su dignidad junto con ella, ni más loco de lo que ya estaba pensaba correr el riesgo de correr bajo la lluvia y caerse, o peor, que alguien lo viera y se burlase de él.

Veigar suelta un gruñido y recuesta su espalda en el tronco del gran árbol. Se abraza a sí mismo, hace un frío infernal debido no sólo al aguacero, el clima del otoño que anuncia el invierno tampoco ayuda. Unas ramas moverse lo ponen en alerta y toma su báculo con firmeza. Observa cómo las hojas de los árboles caen atentamente. Busca con la mirada el causante de aquellos movimientos. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no era él, si no ella.

Veigar suspira y vuelve s guardar su báculo. - ¿Qué quieres ahora, niña? - se Cruz de brazos y mira hacia el suelo.

La "niña" o mejor dicho, el hada hechicera, baja de las ramas para caer de pie cerca de Veigar. - Ya te eh dicho que no me llames niña. - Responde en un tono molesto mientras infla las mejillas, un aspecto que no defiende mucho su testimonio la verdad.- Estaba jugando en la lluvia y te encontré aquí. - Responde.

Veigar levanta la mirada sólo para confirmar que estaba empapada. Luego vuelve a mirar el suelo. - Te vas a resfriar, tonta.

Aquello no le pudo importar menos. Ed más, lo único que escuchó de esa oración fue el adjetivo. - Tampoco me digas tonta, deja de ser tan malo.

Aquello hizo que el maestro del MAL riera por lo bajo.- ¿Y qué esperabas de mi? Soy un villano, soy las pesadillas de tus sueños, el mago más poderoso... Nada puede contra mi. - Responde orgulloso.

Lulú sonríe y se acerca más a él. Por un lado agradecía la ignorancia de Veigar hacia las referencias pervertidas que en muchas ocasiones les hacía Lulú a él.-¿Nada? -

-Nada. - afirma. Vuelve a levantar la cabeza y apenas nota que su nariz se está rozando con la de Lulú. - ¿Qué haces? - pregunta indiferente.

-¿Y si te digo que puedo tenerte a mi merced en cuestión de segundos? - susurra desafiante y con una amplia y pícara sonrisa.

Veigar bufa divertido.- Inténtalo.

Y así, Lulú finalmente corta la distancia entre ambos en un profundo beso. Esta cierra los ojos, mientras Veigar hace totalmente lo contrario, los tenía bien abiertos. Estaba por apartarla y darle una buena bronca pero apenas sintió las manos de su atacante en su pecho lo dejó totalmente paralizado. Su mente se nubla, su cuerpo no tiene frío de repente. Ese beso parecía eterno. Y así lo quería Lulú.

Siguió recorriendo sus dedos por el abdomen de Veigar, delineado su figura que tanto anhelaba saborear. Cada centímetro de él. Lo deseaba, lo volvía loca.

Cuando parecía que el beso se estaba por terminar y ambos se separaron por falta de oxígeno con Lulú recostando su frente contra la de Veigar, ambos se observan con la respiraciones agitadas. Totalmente mudos. El ambiente había cambiado de un momento a otro.

Veigar se sentía incómodo. No le gustaba aquello, no por qué lo hizo sin su consentimiento si no que le estaba gustando... Aquella era la razón por la cual no dijo nada y Lulú tomó eso cómo una invitación a continuar con su pequeño juego de placer, con una sonrisa llena de lujuria vuelve a acercar sus labios, con la excepción que saca su lengua para lamer sus labios provocando que Veigar abra su boca levemente y así ella los vuelva a unir, ahora explorando su cavidad, puede hasta sentir sus colmillos.

El beso apasionante sólo fue una de las cosas en la mente de Lulú, con sus manos, decidió aventurarse más por el cuerpo del chico que ahora dominaba completamente. Pega cada vez más su cuerpo contra de él, le gustaba sentirlo y lo más probable es que Veigar se sintiera de la misma manera.

Tal y como había dicho Lulú, estaba completamente a su merced. El yordle tenía un debato en su mente en estos momentos, podría disfrutar de las atenciones que le proporcionaba Lulú, pero eso pondría en juego su orgullo. Y eso no le gustaba.

Cuando parecía que Veigar estaba por separarse e irse de allí, comenzó a sentir su entrepierna apretada, desde que Lulú pegó su cadera con la de él se había comenzando a sentir muy caliente en esa zona. No es que no conociera del tema, sólo que nunca había hablado de eso con alguien y mucho menos practicarlo. Solo sabía esto y aquello, nada del otro mundo.

El maestro del mal, decide hacer una jugada audaz en un débil intento por recuperar su dignidad. Con las manos temblorosas, sostiene la cadera de Lulú, esto sorprende a la yordle quien se separa nuevamente de él jadeante y con hilo de saliva entre ellos. Veigar se sorprende, estaba sonrojada ¿En serio una simple acción podría revertir los papeles? Veigar sonríe con malicia.

-O-oye ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Lulú nerviosa y con las orejas agachadas. Veigar no podría estar más complacido con la imagen frente suyo. Tan inocente y vulnerable lo excitaba bastante, le gustaba tenerla así. Quería dominarla, hacerle un montón de cosas que consideraba prohibidas para un mago tan ''puro'' cómo él.

Nuevamente Veigar decide callar y atrae a Lulú hacia él para volver a besarla. Aunque Lulú no estaba muy convencida con el repentino cambio de actitud, decidió seguirle el juego. Después de todo era el yordle de sus sueños. Si tuviera una moneda por cada sueño húmedo que a tenido con él, sería millonaria. ¿Cuantas veces habrá soñado que el maestro del mal la domina por completo? inumerable veces.

Y aunque Veigar era completamente virgen en estos asuntos, pareciera que tuviera el control de todo por completo y estuviese seguro de sí mismo y de las acciones que estaba por tomar. Lulú se estremece al sentir las manos del maestro del mal tocar su espalda, quizás buscando la forma de poder adentrarse más en el cuerpo de Lulú.

Y no se equivocaba, Veigar quería saborear aquella cremosa piel de Lulú, tocar cada centímetro de ella, marcarla, hacerla suya por completo.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Lulú escucha un gruñido por parte de Veigar al no encontrar la forma de desvestirle. La hada hechicera se separa, y coloca sus manos en su pecho.- El cierre está alante...- Susurra algo avergonzada.

El yordle la mira igual de avergonzado, ¿Tanto se notaban sus intenciones? No le dió más vueltas al asunto y con su guante metálico baja el cierre de esta por completo. Lulú desvía la mirada y abre el vestido , así como baja el vestido hasta la altura de sus codos.

Veigar observa a la pequeña yordle con el pecho descubierto. Obviamente al ser un yordle no tiene esa cualidad tan desarrollada cómo la tiene un humano, sin embargo es algo a lo cual no le da mucha importancia.

La boca de Veigar se seca al mirar los rosados y pequeños pezones expuestos de la chica. La excitación sirve de impulso para hacer que se acerque y le de una lamida a su pezón izquierdo. Lulú suspira de placer. Coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de Veigar y en un susurro le indica que continúe. A pesar de que Veigar no le guste seguir órdenes, su hambre por el sexo lo tientan demasiado. nuevamente acerca sus labios al pezón de esta y lo comienza a succionar como si de una paleta se tratase.

Los débiles gemidos que Lulú soltaba de vez en cuando eran el complemento perfecto para excitarlo, siguió con su sucio juego devorando el otro pezón, dejando al otro completamente erecto y lleno de su saliva. Lulú por instinto, al tener tanta atención encima, cruza sus piernas ya que sentía muy caliente y húmeda su pequeña intimidad, y aunque no es la primera vez que se encuentra en esta situación, se sentía muy vulnerable ante el maestro del mal. Pero le gustaba.

Veigar continúo lamiendo su pecho, subió sus lamidas hacia arriba hasta llegar a su cuello. Se veía tan sabrosa que no dudó en clavar sus colmillos en la piel de esta cómo si fuese un vampiro logrando un sonoro gemido por parte de la chica. Le gustaba oírla, siguió mordiendo innumerables veces su cuello para marcarla como suya y poder escucharla decir su nombre.

Los papeles se habían invertido en su totalidad, ya ni recordaban que estaba lloviendo. Veigar ahora la tenía en contra del árbol mientras saboreaba cada parte de la chica. con sus manos recorría su figura para su deleite. Lulú lo acerca a él, desesperada por un simple tacto entre sus intimidades, la estaba torturando.

Para su fortuna lo logró, Veigar suelta un gruñido placentero al sentir tal roce, le gustaba y se apegó más a ella empujando su virilidad contra la entrada de la yordle.- V-veigar... Date prisa...- Finalmente susurra Lulú desesperada.

El la mira, con la respiración agitada. si no fuera por su sombrero podría notar a kilómetros lo sonrojado que estaba.- ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga...?- Pregunta en un tono pícaro. Era hora de la venganza

Oh no, definitivamente la estaba torturando.

-Veigar... Por favor no...- Se acerca a sus labios en un fallido intento de evitar su ''juego''. Pero él la aleja.

-Si no me dices que es lo que quieres no podré continuar...-

Lulú suspira derrotada y desvía la mirada.- Hazme tuya...-

-Me gustaría que fueses más especifica...- Veigar toma el mentón de Lulú para que lo mire. La hada hechicera traga saliva y lo mira a los ojos muy sonrojada.

-...Fóllame, quítame la virginidad... solo hazlo por favor...- susurra.

Veigar sonríe triunfante, no hay nada que lo haga más feliz que lo obedezcan. Decide hacer caso a las súplicas de Lulú, ataca su cuello nuevamente mientras con sus manos baja hasta la cadera de la chica y por ende a su entrepierna.- Lulú...Abre las piernas...- Le ordena.

Ella hace caso y tímidamente se abre de piernas para él, sólo un poco. El maestro del mal lleva su pulgar al pequeño botón de la chica y presiona para escucharla gemir. Lo logra, ella pide más y él le da más. Mueve circularmente su dedo en el clítoris de la chica pro encima de la húmeda tela del panty.

Vaya que Lulú estaba recibiendo una buena dosis de placer. Abre más sus piernas buscando que el mago se aventure más por su intimidad, pero aquella prenda estaba interrumpiendo en la acción.

-Lulú... estás muy humeda.- Susurra Veigar en un tono lascivo. Le encantaba saber que estaba en ese estado por su culpa.

La hechicera no dice nada y con algo de prisa comienza a bajarse el panty. Veigar se aleja un poco para contemplar la parte más privada y codiciada de su cuerpo en cuanto queda completamente desnuda, de ella brotaba aquel fluido producto de la acciones del hechicero.

-Veigar...Apresúrate.- Pide Lulú con las orejas agachadas y ya llegando a su límite.

Este sonríe con malicia- ¿Apresurarme con qué?- se pega nuevamente a ella frotando su intimidad sobre la expuesta vulba de la chica.

Lulú gruñe en su interior y lo mira a los ojos cómo si de una ninfómana se tratase, desesperada.- Sólo métemela y ya.

Veigar suelta una risita al verla en aquel estado. Haciendo caso a sus palabras, desabrocha algunos botones de su túnica y luego se baja el bóxer, después de todo no llevaba nada más ahí abajo. Ahora su virilidad estaba al aire y Lulú no podía quitar la mirada de este. Comenzó a dudar si de verdad eso iba a caber.

Veigar vuelve a apoderarse de su cuello y pega su cuerpo con el de ella. Con su mano levanta una de sus piernas para profundizar el roce de sus sexos. La excitación fue demasiada, tanto que Lulú sube la otra pierna y Veigar la sostiene para que no se caiga. Ya en esta posición era evidente lo que iba a pasar.

El mago continúa mordiendo el cuello de la chica sin piedad mientras comienza a entrar en ella. Los gemidos se pierden junto con el sonido de la tormenta, si no fuese por ese detalle hasta shurima los escucharía. Lulú comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en cuanto comenzó a adentrarse sin piedad. Se le había olvidado que Veigar no sabía mucho sobre esto y seguramente no sabía que le iba a doler mucho al principio. Pero prefirió reservarselo y no interrumpir su momento especial.

Las lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Lulú se muerde el labio para no gemir de dolor. Veigar no era consciente de que comenzó a salir sangre por la intimidad de la chica, estaba más concentrado en penetrarla y hacerla suya que en otra cosa. Cuando pensó que no podría meterla más, sintió cómo había algo en medio entrometiéndose, siguió con las embestidas recordando que era el himen al igual que soltaba gruñidos entre las mordidas que le estaba proporcionando. Al poco rato, el himen se rompe finalmente y Veigar toca fondo sin piedad alguna.

Después de varios minutos de dolor, Lulú comienza a notar cómo éste se va y es remplazado por placer. Decide contribuir moviendo sus caderas y acariciando las orejas del yordle, _hace poco había descubierto que era su punto débil_.

-L-Lulú, m-me estoy viniendo...- Dice Veigar intentando aguantárselo esperando respuesta por parte de la chica.

lulú lo mira y deduce la razón de ese comentario. Jadeando y apunto de venirse igualmente le responde.- H-hazlo dentro por favor... Q-quiero todo tu esperma...- suplica entre gemidos.

Veigar no iba a esperar más. El orgasmo llega y él suelta un gemido, más audible que los demás. Toca fondo y llena a la chica de toda su escencia tal y cómo se lo pidió. No pasaron ni dos segundos y Lulú también se corrió gimiendo por lo alto el nombre del yordle.-!V-Veigar!

Ambos se encontraban jadeando, sudando y sonrojados. Aún unidos. Al pasar de un minuto, Veigar es el primero en reaccionar y sale de dentro de ella. La yordle por su parte cae sentada en el suelo al no poder mover sus piernas. Levanta la mirada con algo de miedo para mirar a Veigar.

El maestro del mal desvía la mirada y nota que dejó de llover. Se quedó mirando a la nada unos segundos y luego vuelve a mirar a Lulú.- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? No quiero que andes así por el bosque...-

Lulú sonríe ampliamente y se levanta para abrazarlo amorosamente.- Por supuesto~.- Veigar la aparta con un ''No me gustan los abrazos'' pero ella lo ignora y lo vuelve a abrazar.

Y así, ambos se fueron cómo si aquello que hicieron fue lo más normal del mundo, dejando el árbol hecho un desastre.

Pobre árbol.

Fin.

 _ **nota: Perdonen las faltas ortográficas**_


End file.
